Haircut
by PrincessMuk
Summary: A one-shot to hold you guys off in which Keith gives Lance a haircut. (Based off the SDCC picture of the paladins standing in front of the Black Lion that shows Lance's VERY LONG HAIR.) A hint of Klance. Link to pictures: /p/6j34gl


**A little one-shot to hold you guys off until the next chapter of "I'm Too Scared To Say I Love You" is finished. (It's almost done!)**

A _mullet._

Out of all the things Lance had expected to do one day, growing a mullet hadn't been on the list. (Then again, neither was discovering a giant blue lion . . . or becoming kinda friends with Keith.)

Nevertheless, it was happening. Since he'd been ejected into space, he hadn't been able to cut his hair. He didn't have the tools or even the time, so his usual once-a-month haircut hadn't been a priority lately. Now, his hair was crawling down his neck, a sort of beaver tail shape forming (though the strands were _way_ too choppy and unkept to accurately represent the end of a beaver's tail.)

And wouldn't you know, he hated it.

He hated a lot of things, actually. He hated how the Galra were still hurting people, even though Zarkon had been gravely injured. He hated how Shiro was still missing, even after a week of constant searching. He hated the castle at night, and how the usual silence was now filled with constant sounds of crying.

And he hated that Keith got to be leader.

Sure, he was probably the most capable after Shiro, though, nobody was as good as Shiro. But Lance felt betrayed . . . unimportant, even. He hadn't even been a part of the discussion. Nobody had. Shiro had just _decided_ that Keith was going to be the leader of anything happened to him. And then something had.

"Lance?"

Lance turned to his door, startled. His stupid hair clung to his face, the long strands blocking his sight for a moment. He pushed the strands away, his small frown unnoticeable in the dim bedroom. "Hm? Yes?"

"Just, uh, wanted to talk to you . . . " Oh great, it was Keith. Of course it was Keith. He _did_ look rather uncomfortable, though. Maybe Lance should give him a chance.

"Okay, what about?" Lance stood up, walking towards the door.

"Well . . . I wanted to ask if we could talk about this . . . this _problem_ I'm having." Keith asked sheepishly, shifting his weight to lean against the door frame.

"Problem? You?" Lance chuckled, pulling at the hair on his neck. "Do you see this? I have a mullet. A _mullet!_ Now, a guy like you might not understand this, but mullets are _the worst hairstyle to ever exist."_ Lance crossed his arms. " _You,_ , do _not_ have a problem."

"But—"

"Nuh uh uh," Lance interrupted. "I'm not listening unless _my_ problem is gone." Lance knew he was being unfair, but he was honestly angry at Keith. Maybe a little jealous, too. But that wasn't the point. Keith had no idea what kind of problems he had, and why did he want to talk to _Lance_ of all people? Why not Allura? Or Hunk?

"What if I cut your hair?"

Lance blinked twice, an almost dumbfounded look of his face. "What?"

"Cut your hair. Your mini-mullet. I'll cut your hair, and then we can talk. Deal?"

It was an interesting proposition. Lance's biggest problem (at that particular moment) would be solved, and all Keith wanted in return was a little friendly advice. No matter how angry Lance was, he knew they were still friends. And he really wanted that mullet gone.

"Okay, fine. You cut my hair, and I'll chat with you." Lance gave a small smile.

Keith's face lit up, but he soon coughed, a smirk replacing the large smile that had just been on his face. "Cool." Keith pulled his knife out from the pocket behind him.

Lance frowned, "you're doing it with your _knife?"_

"Well we don't exactly have scissors in space, now do we?" Keith's smirk only grew wider.

"True," Lance but his lip. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I always am," Keith just kept smirking as he pushed Lance over to sit on his bed. He sat behind him, and Lance could hear the cool metal blade sliding out of its case.

"You can do it now," Lance said after a second of silence.

"I am, I am."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"I'm about to do it."

"But you aren't."

"God, Lance! How impatient are you?! I am literally doing it right now!" Keith said, slicing off a bit of the mullet.

"No, stop! You need to be more careful! It needs to look perfect!"

"Lance, relax, I know what I'm doing."

 _Swi-tch, swi-tch_ he sliced more hair.

"You're cutting off too much."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

 _Swi-tch, swi-tch, swi-tch._

"Keith!"

"Lance, I'm making it look exactly like it did when we left Earth. It's fine."

"Ugh, fine . . . " Lance crossed his arms, careful not to move his head.

 _Swi-tch. Swi-tch. Swi-tch. Swi-tch._

"What did you want to talk about, anyways?"

"Well . . . " _swi-tch,_ "I'm kinda . . . worried."

"Worried? About what?" Lance raised a brow.

"I just . . . " Lance could feel Keith's warm breath on his neck. "I don't think I'm going to be a good leader, you know? I-I mean . . . how am I gonna replace Shiro? Even for a little while?"

"Oh . . . " Lance's mouth hung open slightly. "Well . . . You're the best out of all of us . . . " Lance knew he was jealous, but hey, he knew how it felt to have low self-confidence. Even if it would be more satisfying at the moment to agree with Keith, he knew he'd probably regret it later.

"Thanks. But I'm still not good enough . . . " Keith but his lip. _Swi-tch, swi-tch._

"Don't say that. You'll do fine." Lance tapped his fingers on his leg. "And hey, you won't have to do it for long. We'll find Shiro soon."

"You really think so?" _Swi-tch._

"I hope so, Keith."

"Hm."

 _Swi-tch, swi-tch, swi-tch._

"Be careful!" Lance said once again, looking up as best he could without moving his head.

Keith's smirk returned, "oh, stop whining."

 _Swi-tch, swi-tch._

Lance closed his eyes, clenching his fists on his bent knees. "You better not mess up."

"Shut up, I'm concentrating," Keith responded. _Swi-tch, swi-tch._

"You just don't like it when I talk."

"Maybe." _Swi-tch. Swi-tch._

 _. . ._

"Is it done yet?"

 _Swi-tch, swi-tch, swi-tch._

"Almost . . . " _swi-tch,_ "aaannnddd . . . done!" _Swi-tch!_

"Awesome!" Lance opened his eyes, smiling as he felt the back of his head. It felt exactly like before, maybe even cut better. That seemed impossible, though. Keith had just cut his hair with a _knife._

"Did I do it right?" Keith asked, brushing the hair off Lance's hood and into his hand.

"Yes, it's great. Thanks." Lance turned to look at Keith, smile growing wider and wider.

"No problem." Keith smiled softly, leaning over to pick one last hair off Lance.

In the sudden closeness, Lance had a chance to look at Keith for once. His eyelashes were covering most of his eyes, as he was looking down at Lance's shoulder, but Lance could still see bits of Violet specks through the lashes. His hair framed his face nicely, a few stray pieces going in front of his face and away from the form of his bangs. There was a hint of blush dusted onto his cheeks, and Lance found himself wondering if it had always been there.

Keith leaned back to the wall, smirking yet again. "I'll catch you later, then."

"What?" Lance blinked, "oh, yeah." He got up from his bed, clearing his throat before smiling. "See ya at dinner."

"See you," Keith got up, then made his way to the door, dropping Lance's hair into the trash can.

"Oh, and Keith, one more thing," Lance called out.

"Yes?" Keith turned to look at him, the light from the hallway making his expression almost unreadable.

"You're gonna be a good leader, I can feel it."

Keith let out a huff of air through his nose, "thanks, Lance."

And with that, he was walking out the door, the stands of hair in his mullet bouncing around carelessly as they shone in the light.

Maybe mullets weren't so bad, after all.

 **Word count: 1,325**

 **Ship: Klance haha**

 **Based off: A mini-headcannon from SDCC's season 3 picture of the paladin's at Shiro's lion that turned into some cute fanart.**

 **Again, ITSTSILY's next chapter is almost finished! But it's a long one, so I figured you guys deserved some fluff before it comes out soon! Expect it in about a week (I need to edit it and stuff haha.)**


End file.
